The Swan and the Raven: 1800's
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: PREQUEL THE SWAN AND THE RAVEN. This will tell the story of Isabelle Swan and Damon Salvatore when they lived in Mystic Falls when the Salvatore's are still human.
1. Preface

**Author note:** **This story is a prequel to The Raven and the Swan. It will tell the story of Isabelle and Damon. This chapter will be in third person. I will maybe switch to POV's later.** **Have fun reading** **PREFACE**

It is 1836 travellers made their way towards a place that will be know as the town Mystic Falls. They found the perfect place to build a new life. It took them years to build houses, a church and much more. More people started to join and help with creating houses for everyone. The families who first arrived were known as the founding families.

In 1838 the town was finished and a lot of the inhabitants started families. As did the Swan's and the Salvatore's. Marie and Charles welcomed a small girl into their home. Lillian and Giuseppe had a boy named Damon a couple months before. The two new mothers were best friends and let the two infants play together when they were big enough. A years later Stefan Salvatore was born, a blond green eyed boy.

Marie would have loved a second child as well. But she could not conceive after the birth of Isabelle. It took a toll on her body and she was greatful she survived giving birth to her sweet girl. She would have gladly given her life for her little Isa.

Their husbands started to grow closer as well. To much delite of the two women. The other founding families also grew closer to them. Making them a United front for all inhabitants of Mystic Falls. Although Charles and Giuseppe were the first to arrive, they did not want to be the leaders of the town. The Lockwood's gladly claimed that position of mayor. Although the other founding families had a say in major changes.

The town was peaceful for many years little did they know that actual Mythical creatures would venture in their town years later, murdering and manipulating villagers. But for now everything was as it should be. Mystic Falls was a safe place to raise children and to create found memories.

 **AN:** **That is it for now. I will update this story less then I do with The swan and the Raven. I am focusing on that story but I had ideas for this one and I couldn't wait to share it with You!** **Don't forget to love/review/vote! I appreciate It! Check out the Swan and the Raven if you haven't done it yet. You can find it on my profile. I am 15 chapter in and am still uploading.**


	2. chapter 01 summer of 1841

**Chapter 01**

 **1841, Mystic Falls, Virginia**

It was summer and the village has been blooming. More villages arose in the surrounding areas. Most of them were now connected by dirt roads. There was life everywhere in the forest. The birds where singing, the flowers plants coloured the grounds, making the forest a magical place to be.

Marie Anne Forbes-Swan was walking through the woods with Lillian Salvatore and their children. The two women were looking for flowers and herbs as they always did on Wednesdays when the weather was good. Isabelle Damon were 5 years and where running though the clearing where they were at this moment, 3,5 year old Stefan trying his hardest to catch up with the older children, giggling while he does.

"Damon, Isabelle, Stefan do not leave the clearing! You never know what wanders in the forest." Lillian called to them. She knew there could be dangerous creatures lurking in the forest. They have left Mystic Falls alone and for that she was glad. She hoped it would continue that way.

She walked towards Marie. Who was picking some white coloured flowers. "I do not get where they get the energy from"

Marie looked up and smiled at her friend

."They will sleep as roses tonight." Marie said as she put the white flowers in her basket. She heared the kids calming down behind her.

"That would be heaven." Lillian said. "Stefan has problems lately with falling to sleep."

"It will be likely that it will be a fase, Isabelle was the same at his age" her friend said. She nodded saying it hopefully will be over soon.

She went to pick some wild mint that she had seen a couple of yards away.

Marie looked over to the children. Damon was now playing with dirt together with his little brother Stefan. Her daughter Isa not near them as she usually was. Marie looked around the clearing, her eyes quickly fell on the brown haired girl She was looking for. The small girl was making a flower neckles from daisy's that were growing between the grass. Marie smiled while she looked at her daughter.

When Isabelle finished the neckles she ran to her mother and presented it proudly. Marie praised her daughter.

"What a beautiful neckless you made my dear Isa." She said while patting her daughter's head .

"I made it for you mother" Isabelle smiled brightly when she gave her mother she neckles. Marie put it around her neck. She gave Isabelle a hug.

"Thank you my love." Her English accent came through a little at the word love. "Do you want to help me pick some flowers?"

Isabelle nodded excitedly, eager to help her mother. After 30 minutes it was time to walk back to the village.

Lillian called her two sons and waited till they had reached her. The two young Salvatore's ran hand in hand to their mother. Damon slowing his pace for his younger brother, whoms feet could not move as fast. Their clothes were covered in dirt. They would need a bath later. Lillian picked up Stefan and walked towards Marie and Isabelle, with little Damon hot in her trails. They walked towards the path that would lead them back to Mystic Falls.

Once on the path Damon and Isabelle started chasing each other, both knowing the way towards their village. Stefan began pointing towards them and wiggled out of his mother's arms. His small feet running towards the other two. They were laughing and playing all the way home.Marie and Isabelle needed to walk a little bit further. Marie's husband Charles was waiting for them.He looked at the two people who held his heart. His little girl looked up, a big smiled graced her face as she saw him.

"Father!" she yelled and started to run towards him. He picked her up in his arms and spinned them around. Isabelle giggling with joy. It warmed Marie's heart. She walked towards them as Charles stopped spinning and kissed his daughters head. When he saw his wife approach them he opened an arm for her. She snuggled in her husband's side. He kissed The top of her head as well.

A couple houses down Lillian got in an argument with her husband Giuseppe. He was not pleased with how his sons looked, dirty covered in mud. What would the people in town think if they saw them.

"They are children Giuseppe! They find joy in playing with dirt, roling around in the grass." Lillian countered. Something had changed in her husband. He was getting more angry at her. As long he would not raise his voice to their sons, she was happy. Her husband groaned still not pleased. She excused herself and went to Damon and Stefan to give them a bath. She was relieved that they had a maid. Otherwise dinner would not have been served on time.

" come one my little boys, bath time". She grabbed a hand of both and guided them to bath.

The next morning came along. The weather was not as nice as the day before. Clouds were covering the sun accompanied by a warm summer breeze. Because of the warm day they had yesterday, there was chance for a storm.

Marie woke up and quickly dressed her husband Charles was just dressing himself in a suit with his back turned towards her.

"Morning love" she smiled. Charles turned to face his wife. His gaze eyes shining with love for her. His brown hair was already perfectly in place, his mustache perfectly trimmed. He smiled at her.

"Good morning my dear, did you sleep Well?" Charles asked her.

"I had wonderful dreams." She smiled. "I will not waste your time with them. I know you will travel tonight and have errands."

"You would never waste my time." He walked towards her and gave a sweet kiss on her lips. "I wish I could stay with you and Isabelle, business needs to be done and will not wait for me. I will be back before you know It, my dear. "

He kissed her head and went down stairs. Marie went to wake up little Isabelle. She was sprawled across the whole bed. One leg sticking out underneath her blanket. Marie sat down on the bed and gently stroked Isa's face." Isa the time is here to rise and shine, Love" she gently started to remove the blanket that covered half of her daughter.Isabelle started to move in her bed. A small sigh came out from between her lips. She was starting to get out of her sleeping daze. She kept her eyes shut hoping her mother would let her sleep a bit more. Until her mother said the following.

"Come one little Love breakfast is awaiting for you in the dining room. Maybe after that i could learn you how to write."

She was a smart little girl whom wanted to learn when she was able or if some offered her. For such a young she was ambitious. It made her parents proud.Isabelle quickly sat up and got up. She ran to her closet full of dresses and picked one out like she did every day. Today she was wearing an emerald green dress with poofy sleeves. Marie grabbed some white socks with lace on top and some shiny black shoes with a small black bow. She helped her daughter who already started to get dressed.

"Wait little Love, we will need to wash you first and do not forget your undergarments." She took her daughter's small hand in hers and lead her to the bathroom for a quick bath. After she dried and dressed Isabelle she put some small braids in her daughter's chestnut hair that she inherited from her father. She pulled the braids back so Isabelle would not have her hair in her face while playing or eating. The rest of her beautiful, a bit wavy, hair falling on her back in thick locks.

"Your father is waiting for us for break fast." She announced. "Let's not make him wait."

The walked down the stairs while Isabelle was happily humming a song. They entered the dining room where Charles was sipping on his coffee. He smiled when he saw his wife and daughter entering the room he was in.Isabelle skipped happily towards her father, still quietly humming. She put her small arms around him,giving him a hug. He put picked her up and put her on his lap, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning my sunshine. Did you sleep Well." He asked her.

"I did father." When she looked up and smiled at him. He put her on the chair closest to him and made her a plate with bread, cheese and fruit. She quickly began to eat it.

His wife also plating up some food their maid had prepared for them. They ate quietly until little Isa was finished. She sweetly asked it she could be excused to play with her dolls upstairs. Her parents agreed and she quickly jumped of off her chair. Skipping through the room.

"Do you have everything packed for your journey my love?" Marie asked when she swolled her last bite of food. Charles just finished his.

"yes, when you and Isabelle went to the forest yesterday." Charles said to his wife. She nodded at him. " I need to talk to Giuseppe and make sure some erands are finished before I leave. I will come and say goodbye to my sweet ladies."

He stood up and walked towards his wife and pulled her up so she was standing, he kissed her on her soft lips and took her in his embrace. Marie put her arms around her waist. "Are you planning on going somewhere today so I know where to find you when I leave."

"i will try to learn Isa to how to write. We will likely stay home. If we go outside it would be in our garden." Marie answered.

Charles kissed her head once more before walking out of the house starting his day. Marie walked towards the hall and heared Isa talking to her dolls, Marie decided to let her daughter play a bit more before she would teach her how to write. For a woman in this era it was not common to know how to write or read, but she found it important that her little Love would learn.

In the Salvatore house the two brothers had also breakfast with the family and were playing with a ball in the garden, their father had brought it with him on one of his travels.

A knock on the door was heared through the house. Charles had arrived as his friends residents. He did not have to wait long before a maid opened the door. He nodded his head towards the woman who had greeted him when she saw him.

"Mister Salvatore is in his office, mister Swan." She said quietly. He walked towards the office, knowing the way even if he would be blindfolded, he had been here many times over the years.Giuseppe would a company Charles on his travels they were partners in their business. They had an important meeting for a deal with a Lord. They needed to prepare so the man could not refuse. They wanted to expand their business and this would help immensly.

Lillian was relieved her husband would go away for a couple of days. She loved Giuseppe with her whole heart, but the man she fell in love with was slowly fading. He got angry without reason, she was sometimes scared he would hit her. She prayed he would always be the same towards their sons as he was now. He was a loving father and when their boy did something that made him proud she saw his face lighten up. She wished sometimes she could do that for him too like she used to.

While her husband would be away she would start the Italian lessons again she and her husband gave their sons previously. They did not speak the language often anymore. She knew how much pride Giuseppe had for his home country.She was busy preparing when her husband and Charles walked in side the dining room.

"Good day Charles." She said with a smile on her face. He looked at Her, a polite smile graced his face.

"Good day Lilly, how have you been?" He said

"Life has been treating me fairly well, thank you for asking. I hope it is also for you."

"I agree with you, live at the moment is wonderful."

"I wish you both a safe travels." She said to both men. She looked at her husband whom was looking at the table. A small smirk played on his lips followed by a smile. It made her heart beat faster and hope that maybe it was just a fase he would go through.

"I see you are giving the boys Italian lessons?" He said when he looked up at her. Her face fell a bit when she saw the cold look in his eyes.

"yes, since it is been awhile and we do not speak the language frequently anymore." He nodded and walked over towards her, to her surprise he kissed her head and walked out of the dining room with Charles trailing behind him.

She walked towards the garden and called for her sons to come inside the house. Little Stefan came running with their ball clutched to his small frame, the ball looked enormous in his arms and it made Lilian smile.

"Where is your brother Stefan?" she asked when he reached her. Dropping the ball and hugging her legs. He put His hands up and shrugged his little shoulders, signalling that did not know.

Lilly knew better since little Stefan was looking anywhere but her face, that action confirmed he was aware of his brothers whereabouts. "my dear, there is no need to lie. I am not angry at him. Although I would have appreciated he told me. He may be your bigger brother but he is still young."

Stefan thought about it for a moment. He did not want to tell on Damon.Lillian knew she would have her hands full in a couple of years, her older son started to get a bit rebellious lately and she knew it would only get worse in time. Although a small 5 year old boy could not do a lot of harm he still could get lost and that scared her the most.

"How about you guide me towards Damon." She said knowing how loyal her 3,5 year old could be towards his brother. A characteristic she loved about her younger son. Stefan nodded and took his mother's hand. Guiding her off their grounds into the village streets.

She was not really surprised when he stopped before the Swan house. Damon loved his friend Isabelle and if they could not play he would get sad. It would not surprise her if the two would get married once they would blossom into adults. Marie and herself joked about it often secretly hoping it would come true.

 **author note:**

 **i hope you liked the first chapter! normally i dont write in third person so i hope i pulled it off!**

 **review/love is really appriciated!**

 **question time!**

 **what would you like to see in this story. which moments? maybe some of you have read the story after this and have questions about Damon and Isabelle before they ended up in our time.(which is not finished yet so check it out if you havent!)**


	3. Chapter 2 1844

**Chapter 02**

 **1844, Mystic Falls, Virginia**

In the last 3 years nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except for domestic violence in the Salvatore house.

Giuseppe was turning into a man Lillian almost did not recognize as her husband. He had hit her once or twice and had raised his voice against her more times than she could count. She was relieved he did not do this infront of their sons or did it to them. Although she was starting to question the man his sanity. Lillian wanted to talk with Marie about what had occurred in her house but she was afraid.

Guiseppe started to drink more and tried to control Lillian more and more. She could see the relationship between her husband and her oldest son Damon getting strained. Damon was a mischievous child, although he had his heart in the right place. She was getting worried how their relationship would progress over the years.

She was happy to see that Stefan had a better relationship with his father than his brother. She was also delighted to see that the two brother were close. They would have eachother if some thing would happen to her. Of course they would have Isabelle too.

Today Lillian and Marie would pick herbs and flowers in the forest, the children would come along. Lilly had missed some alone time with her friend. They could not go into the forest together a lot because her husband did not want her there. Afraid animals would attack. She did not understand since in the last year's nothing indicated that the forest was not safe.

Lilly quickly dressed her boys and walked towards her friends house. When she knocked on the door a maid opened it and let them in. The two boys quickly ran past the woman when they heard Isabelle's giggle from a room near them. Lilly sighed and shook her head at them.

"Good morning Mrs Salvatore, Mrs Swan is up stairs in her room. She is not feeling well." The maid said as she closed the door behind Lilly. "She instructed me if you would come today to send you to her. I will bring you some tea later and keep an eye on the children."

Lilly nodded and made her way up the stairs, pulling her dress up so she would not trip. When she entered her friend's bedroom she rushed over.

"Oh Marie." She said as she smiled down at her friend while feeling her forhead for a fever. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine Lilly." She rolled her eyes at her as she swatted away the hand on her head. "Nothing I can not handle."

"You do have a fever. Maybe you should sleep and I can watch the children."

"Nonsense I slept for hours. I feel better then yesterday and the fever is going down." Marie said as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Lilly untied her shoes, pulled her feet out of them and laid down next to Marie. "I can see something is troubling you Darling, why do you not tell maybe it will help."

"There is… but I do not know where to start." Lilly said as she looked at her hands.

"Has it something to do with you sweet boys?" Lilly shook her head. "hmmm, Is Guiseppe the blame for that sad look in you eyes Love?"

"He is." She said. Not sure where to start.

"Did he hurt you?" Lilly looked up when her friend said that lowly. Marie was protective of her friend who she became to see as a sister.

"He has hit me twice and raised his voice numerous of times. He has not done so towards Damon or Stefan."

"That bloody bastard!" Marie was getting angry but quickly lowered her voice remembering there were more people in the house. "How dare he! If I get my hands on him I will strangle him!"

This was why Lilly did not want to tell Marie, she knew she would get furious.

"Marie please do not do that! It would only make it worse."

There was a knock on the door as The maid brought some tea for the two women. Setting it down next to Marie.

"Please call if you need anything else. I will start to prepare lunch soon."

"Thank you Kate." Marie said with a smile. Kate nodded and made her way down stairs. Checking on the children in the living room first. They were playing hide and seek. Happy that there was not any trouble she made her way to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she got all the ingredients for lunch and for dinner, since the meat for dinner would need to cook a couple of hours.

Isabelle was counting to ten slowly as she waited for Stefan and Damon to hide.

"Nine….Ten!! Ready or not here I come." She yelled and turned around quickly hoping she would spot a movement somewhere in the room. Isabelle looked underneath the table, behind the couch and curtains. Not being succesful at finding her friends she stopped and thought about it for a minute. She heard a giggle coming from across the room. She smirked as she made her way towards Stefan his hiding place.

"Found you!" she said as she looked behind the open living room door. Stefan was wedged between it and the wall. Stefan whined about being found before he sat down on the couch waiting for his brother to be found.

Isabelle thought about the places she did not look. She smiled when she made her way towards the closet that was in the room. It was the only place she had not looked yet. When she opened the doors she pouted she didn't see Damon.

Damon wanted to snicker. He expected her to look inside the closet. A typical Damon smirked graced his face when a plan formed in his mind. He only need Isa to walk away from him and not long after she did. She mumbled something. But he could not hear. He quietly came out of his hiding place sneaking up behind the girl.

"Booo" he said while tickling her sides.

"aaah! Damon!" she started to laugh after being scared. He kept tickling her. "Stop it!"

She glared at Damon when he finally stopped. Everyone had a turn seeking the others and before they knew the maid Kate was calling them for lunch.

Kate had made a plate for Mrs Salvatore and Mrs Swan. She put their plates on a tray and quickly walked up stairs. Hoping Mrs Swan was not angry again. When she brought the tea over to the two women she heard Mrs Swan her furious whispered. Kate knew she was not the blame of the anger but she also did not want Mrs yelling at her. Not that she had ever done that. She was happy she worked for the Swan's. She had talked to other maids and found out that not all the families in Mystic Falls where as nice as the one she worked for.

She had heard tales from others that the man of the house could be very aggressive and wanted the maids to do other things to them, sexual acts. She was relieved Mister Swan was not like that.

When Kate was infront of the bedroom door she knocked again and waited for Mrs Swan to say she could go in.

"Here is your lunch." Kate said with a smile. She could see Mrs Swan was doing better than the previous days. It would not be long before she would have her full health back. "I made some soup Mrs Swan. I have some sandwiches for you Mrs Salvatore."

"Thank you Kate it smells delicious." Mrs Swan said to her. She was relieved the woman was not angry anymore. Kate quickly grabbed the tray with the empty tea cups and walked down stairs again. The children where already waiting for her to give them their food. They ate while the children were talking about whom was fastest. She shook her head as she grabbed her own plate and stood at the kitchen counter.

"Why do you not sit with us Kate?" Isabelle asked her with a sweet smile.

"Well normally I do not, but I do not mind joining you." She replied to the young girl. She walked with her plate to the table and sat down next to Stefan. They children began to ask her questions about when she grew up and if she knew some fun games to play.

She enjoyed the company of the youngsters, it reminded her of her and her siblings growing up. She explained the games she used to play and the children looked excited to try it some time.

When they were done eating Kate made sure everything was clean in the kitchen and the dining room. She made her way up stairs to do laundry. Mrs Salvatore came out of the room with the tray with the dirty dishes.

"Oh Mrs Salvatore please let me take that for you." She said.

"It is alright Kate I wanted to check on the little ones down stairs. I hope my boys were not to much trouble!" Lillian smiled at Kate.

"They were no trouble at all" Kate said before she made her way to the laundry room.

Lillian set the dishes on the kitchen counter, she looked out of the window. Damon, Stefan and Isabelle were playing in the garden with rings and sticks? She walked outside towards the children.

"That looks like a fun game. How do you play." Lillian asked with a smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Stefan yelled as he run towards her hugging her leg. The patted his head lovingly.

"It is called the game of graces or La Grace." Isabelle said to her in a sweet voice. "Kate taught us how to play."

"You have two rings one person throws them the other catches it and whom can catch the most wins." Damon explained.

"I am glad you are having fun. I am going to check on Marie see how she is feeling. Have fun playing." Stefan let go of her legs and went to play the game with his brother while Isabelle made her way over to Lillian.

"Is Momma doing better, Mrs Salvatore?" Isabelle asked her with big eyes.

"I think she is doing better sweetheart. Her fever is going down." A relieved look was seen in the eyes of the young girl."

"Can I see Her? Daddy did not let me. Because he did not want me sick. But if she is doing better now…. I want to give her a hug!"

"I think it should be alright." A big smile spread on Isabelle's face. She grabbed Lillian's hand and pulled her towards the door of the house. " I will be back soon! Do play fair Damon!"

Lillian had to laugh at the girl and the pout her older son gave her. Isabelle continued to pull on her hand until they stood before her parents bedroom.

She knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Come in" Marie said.

Lillian opened the door and Isabelle rushed to her mother, jumping on the bed and cuddled Marie's side. While asking how she was feeling and feeling her head.

"You are still warm momma!"

"It will be all fine my love. I am feeling better. It will not be long before I can go out of bed. Probably a day or two."

Isabelle let out a squeal of happiness before she kissed her mother's cheek with a sloppy kiss and jumped of the bed again.

"I am going to make sure Damon plays fair with Stefan! I know he is cheeky!" Isabelle said while she ran out of the door. Her dress bouncing up and down while she did.

Marie had to laugh at her daughter. She loved it when Isa used British words. It was the only time her little girl sounded like her. Using the same accent she was. Ever since Isa went to the small school in town her British accent became less and less. Marie was a bit sad about it but she knew there was nothing she could do.

"You should have seen Damon's face when she said to him he needed to play fair" her friend said, pulling her out of her thought. "I expected him to go against her but he did not, instead he had the biggest pout on his face."

"Oh Lilly I am so curious to see how they will fair in a couple of years. I think Damon will be a hand full."

"will be? Oh no he already is and I do not know what to do sometimes. He can be the little prankster. I think our maid had been startled by him numerous times." Lillian laughed. "Stefan also begins to see the fun in his brother antics and sometimes joins his brother."

"Sometimes I wonder how it would be if Isa had a sibling. I always wanted more than one child. Unfortunately I can not bare any more children."

Lillian looked shocked at her friend. "I am so sorry since when have you known?"

"I guess I knew a couple years back. Isa's birth was to much for my body. If I will get pregnant, which can only be caused by a miracle or magic, I will probably not survive. I do not want to leave Isa and Charles. Your boys feel like my sons or nephews. I do not really need more children. "

Lillian smiled at her friend. She knew if something happend to her, her friend would take care of her son's. She would do the same for Isabelle.

 **author note:**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE i wish you all an amazing 2018!**

 **so i hope you liked the chapter. i skipped a couple of years.**

 **please let me know what you want to see in this story!**

 **i updated the swan and the raven yesterday. i will probably update that story before this one.**


	4. Chapter 03 tragedy strikes PART I

**author note:**

 ** _Hello lovely readers,_**

 ** _its been a while that i updated this story. i am sorry for that. I am currently bustmy writing on 'the Swan and the Raven' and a new story based on the serries Lucifier called 'The Devils sister'. I updated both these stories recently._** ** _have fun reading this chapter!_** ** _i dont own twilight or the vampire diaries! i just like playing around with the characters._**

 **Chapter 03 tragedy strikes PART I**

 **1848, Mystic Falls, Virginia**

It was spring in Mystic Falls, the sun was shining and there was a warm breeze going through the town. Nothing seemed different that day, it started as any other. This day would end differently then any before, this dat would be remembered by everyone in this quiete town.

Marie started getting ready for her day. Her maid Kate helped her getting the tight corset and dress on. She quickly does her hair and made her way to her daughter's room. When she enter the twelve year old girl was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her just yet Marie tip toed to the bed, enjoying the peaceful look on Isabelle's face. Marie smiles softly at he daughter's sleeping form while stroking her head softly. After a couple of minutes two sleepy brown eyes started at her.

"Good morning Isa love, time to get out of bed" Marie said gently. Isa brought her hands to her face and tried to rub the sleep out of them.

"Can I sleep a little more mother?" Isa said softly.

"If you are going to sleep who will play with Damon and Stefan?" Marie replied to her, knowing that would get the girl out of bed. Isa quickly sat up in her bed and threw the blanket she was laying under to the side. A large excited smile appeared on the girl's face. "Did you forget it was today?"

"I did forget!" Isa rushed out of bed and ran to her closet. "Mother can you help me find a dress?"

"Of course love." Marie walked to her daughter and looked inside the closet for a dress. Isa pointed out one of her newer ones, but Marie was quick to put it away. Her daughter was going to play with two boys, meaning her clothes and probably Isa herself would get dirty. Soon they found the perfect dress and put it on. Isa sped downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning father!" She almost shouted in excitement. Charles laughed at his daughters.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart. You seem very cheerful this morning." He replied.

"I am going to Damon and Stefan today!"

"Oh that is right. I am sure you will have fun."

Isa walked to him and gave him a hug. When she let go she sat down next to him. Marie walked in when he gave a kiss on top their daughter's head. She felt happy seeing her family happy. She sat down opposite from her husband ready to begin the day.

Halve hour after finishing breakfast Marie kissed her husband goodbye, she gave him a quick hug as well. Charles also gave a kiss on top of Isa's head and wished her a fun time at the Salvatore's.

"Be careful Marie." He said. Charles was always nervous when his wife would go into the woods alone. He did not want to forbid her to go since she loved going.

"Don't worry my love. You know I always come back to you two." She smiled lovingly at him, trying to cease his troubled mind. "I will see you tonight."

Charles nodded and went back into the house as Marie and Isabelle walked away. For some reason he had a bad feeling about today.

It was a short walk towards the Salvatore house. Marie knocked on the door while Isa was jumping up and down next to her. She loved this side of her daughter, it was a shame she would need to act as a lady soon. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Lillian stood there greeting her friend and daughter.

"It is good to see you and you both look absolutely amazing." Lillian said, earning a smile from both Swan's.

"Thank you!" Isa replied and impatiently said. "Can I go look for Damon and Stefan?"

"Of course darling go ahead." Lillian stepped out of the door to let Isa pass. " I am sorry for not going with you today Marie, something happened two days ago."

Marie studied her friend, she saw Lilly was stressed, on guard and extremely sad. Every time Giuseppe got aggressive her friend had the same look in her eyes. Anger boiled in her veins at this disgusting man that her husband called a friend. "What did he do now?"

Lillian quickly closed the door behind her and grabbed her friends hand, guiding her to a spot no one could hear.

"It all went very badly and it is all my fault!" Tears looked into her blue eyes. Marie put an arm around her friend for support. "He hurt Damon."

"He did What!!! Why?" Marie whisper yelled. She could not believe a parent would hurt their children or any family member for that matter. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because it is my fault" Lillian looked at her hands, guilty tears threatened to spill over. "I stole some money from Giuseppe. Yesterday he blamed Damon for is and he burned him with his cigar as punishment. I… I was frozen and I could not make the words leave my mouth."

"Lilly…" Marie spoke gently, she tried to contain her anger at her friends husband. Marie put a hand on her friends shoulder. "He should not have raised his hands to you in the first place! You always told me he never hurt your two boys, why the sudden change?"

Lillian looked up at her friend, she could feel her tears running over her cheek. Marie gently brushed hem away with her thumbs. "I was shocked to see him hurt our son. It was a cruel punishment and not deserved at all… It should have been me, not Damon. I know I should have protected him, I should have confessed my crime to him in that moment. I am afraid of him Marie, I need to protect my sons and I have failed them once already. If I confess now… I am scared what he will do to me."

Marie could see in her friends eyes how afraid she actually was and She could understand where Lilly was coming from. Giuseppe's behaviour made Marie's skin crawl. She wrapped her arms Lilly, pulling her into a hug. "Love, you maybe should consider leaving him. You could always stay with us. We have to many rooms anyways. I could talk to Charles if you want."

Lilly stepped out of the hug and smiled sadly at her. "Thank you for the offer, but I am not sure if that would be wise. He would be furious if i would leave and I will not go without my boys."

"You do not have to decide at this moment Lilly, sleep on it and think about your desires."

"I will take it in consideration." She said in reply. "Thank you Marie for being there for me. I should see what the children are doing, you never know what they are doing. Although Isa keeps the boys in line most of the times."

"That would be wise because she was very excited which means trouble most of the times, with your boys concerned." Both women grinned. "Charles is at the house today, so if she is much trouble you can bring her home or if she wants to go home before I pick her up. Please try to relax today. I will see you soon Darling"

Marie kissed Lillian's cheek and made her way towards the forest. It was a beautiful day to collect some herbs, flowers and maybe some wild berries or mushrooms.

She greeted people along the way with a smile on her face. She was one of the specialist in town when it came to herbs, medicine and flowers. She often made bouquets for people whom fell ill, to lift their spirits. Marie had started the apothecary in Mystic Falls with the occasional help of Lillian. After the birth of Isabelle, Marie was forced to stop running the business. Lillian could not take over so she had the help of from the Smallwood family whom run it for her now. She supplies them with the herbs and taught then how to make medicine.

It was a quiet walk towards her usual spot, the birds were singing their magical melodies, the trees blossomed with life again. Marie arrived twenty minutes later and began to scan the area, to look what she mother nature supplied to her.

She quickly spotted Yarrow, a plant with a lot of small white flowers, if you apply the flowers on a wound the bleeding would stop with in seconds. She grabbed the knife out of her basket and carefully cut the plant and laid it gently in her empty basket.

When she walked a little further she saw Chamomile, a small flower with white petals and a yellow heart. This flower helps remedy an upset stomach and could help you sleep. It was most common to make tea from it. She put a lot of Chamomile in to her basket, for tea she would need a bit more than the usual medicine.

All day she harvests what she needed. She had went further into the forest. When Marie looked through the canopy of leave above her she saw the sun was ready to set. She was in her own world all day and realized that she already late to pick up Isabelle at the Salvatore's. She hurried back to the clearing where she started. When she almost reached the path that would lead her back to the main road, She saw an Asian woman in a dark blue dress and matching hat, her hair was in a right bun at the back of her head. Marie greeted her as she passed the woman. She never had seen her in the area so she concluded that it must be a traveller. "Good afternoon, are you lost?"

"No I am not lost I was just looking for some dinner." The woman reply coldly, which made Marie take a step back. She found it strange that the woman was looking for food in this part of the forest. She definitely was nor hunting any animals, Marie could not see a weapon on the stranger. She relax a bit more Although a voice in her head was telling her to run away from this lady.

"There is a place in town you can eat delicious meals, I could show you if you are interested." Marie offered kindly. The woman smiled at her in a predatory way. A chill ran down Marie's spine when she saw two razor sharp teeth that were longer than the rest of the woman's teeth. She swore they were not there a moment ago.

"I would have thought I needed to go into that strangely named town for dinner but now I have stumbled on you." Marie's eyes widened and She quickly tried running away towards her town. The woman laugh reached her ears, it made her blood run cold. "You pathetic human! You think you can get away.

Marie kept running, within seconds the woman stood before her again. Her face had changed, dark veins had appeared underneath her eyes and the white of her eyes had turned red. The woman grabbed Marie by her throat and pushed her against a tree with a wicked smile on her face.

"Please let go of me." Marie's voice came out as a whisper. The hand around her throat made it hard to speak.

"I am rather hungry I will not do such a thing." It appeared the woman sniffed the air around Marie. "I have to say you smell extrememy good. Not sure if i smelled a human like you before. I surely will take my time draining you."

"No!" Marie was mortified by the woman's words. She tried struggling free but it was in vain. Her captor was to strong. "I have a daughter who needs me please."

"Your pleas will not work I already made up my mind and if you taste as you smell that daughter of yours will probably taste devine as well." The woman let go of her throat, but roughly moved her head towards her left shoulder, exposing the right side of her neck and felt a sharp pain when the woman took a bite. Marie let put an agonizing scream. Her mind racing with the thought of what was happening this felt surreal. This woman was drinking her blood, what on earth was she? As the woman kept drinking Marie felt herself weakening and She knew in that moment she would not survive this attack. She would never see her loving husband and sweet daughter ever again. Her heart broke at the thought, tears streamed over her face, the breeze making the trails of them feel colder then the rest to her skin. She also thought about her best friend and how she could not help any further, she hoped someone would.

Marie desperately tried to brake free of the iron hold that kept her in place one last time. She felt her strength wavering, her mind was fighting the tiredness she felt. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier. The last thought she has was of her daughter imagining her all grown up and married, with a couple of children. She imagined herself being there at her daughter wedding, imagining Damon at the altar waiting for her little girl to appear in a magnificent white dress and flowers in her wavy brown hair. She prayed to god that her loved ones would stay safe before her whole world went black.

 **Author note:**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you like to see in this story!_**

 ** _please concider reading The swan and the raven, since this is the background story for that one._**

 ** _The next chapter will be focused of the same day as this one but then from Isabelle and Charles perspective._**

 ** _please review and until the next chapter!_**


End file.
